¿Que es una novia?
by PRAIM
Summary: Mis Transformers favoritos tienen una pequeña duda, sobre un codigo humano en particular... ¿que se puede hacer con eso?, ¿para que sirve? veamos si pueden averiguarlo Personajes: Ironhide, Jetfire, Hot shot, Rodimus, Prowl WARNING!: Mayores de 15 años, S


- ¿Pero que es exactamente una novia?-preguntaba impaciente ironhide a un Kicker que ya estaba harto de la misma pregunta-

- Ya te dije que una novia es una persona a la cual tú quieres mucho y...-Kicker se detuvo pensando por unos instantes más que era exactamente una novia

- ¿Y? ¿Que mas? dime, dime, dime Kicker o ¿Acaso tu tampoco sabes que es?

- ¡Cállate! Claro que se que es…solo que ahora no lo recuerdo…ummm -Kicker se molesto ante el comentario de Ironhide y puso un gesto de pensamiento profundo-¡ah! Ya se, una novia es una persona a la cual estas unido de por vida… ¿No?... ¿Eso no es eso es una esposa?…espera...

Ironhide alzo su mano con el dedo índice levantado

-Entonces una novia es… ¡ES COMO TU COMPAÑERO AUTOBOT AQUEL CON EL CUAL HACES POWERLINX!-dijo entusiasmado de tener por primera vez la respuesta antes que Kicker-

-¡¿Eh?...!claro que no, no es eso…es algo mas complejo, que es solo con una persona y además ustedes hacen powerlinx entre varios…ustedes lo hacen con mas de uno…. y -Hot Shot entro sin previo aviso al cuarto de Ironhide-

- Hola Kicker que bueno que te encuentro tienes una llamada del profesor Jhons

- Mi padre, ¿Ahora que quiere, muy bien Ironhide quédate aquí, y yo regresare pronto-"demonios deberé peguntarle a mi padre que es una novia y el va a pensar que lo digo por Maika… ¡argh!" -pensó molesto para si Kicker mientras salía del cuarto de su compañero

- ¿Se que estaban hablando tu y Kicker?

- ¿¿Eh?...bueno señor Hot Shot yo le preguntaba a Kicker ¿Que es una novia?

- ¿Una novia?...y pues bien ¿Que es eso?

- ¿Usted tampoco lo sabe?

- Claro que no, esa clase de códigos solo lo tienen los humanos

- Pues bien, parece que una novia es con alguien con quien te unes y conforman un solo ser

- ¿Uno solo?…espera eso no es hacer prowerlinx -dijo Hot Shot acercándose a Ironhide emocionado por la respuesta

- Así parece, aunque Kicker todavía no me da todos los detalles- Hot shot dio media vuelta entonces sin saberlo

- Yo y el señor Rodimus somos….-dijo sonrojándose hasta mas no poder

- ¿Sucede algo señor Hot Shot? –el aludido se dio media vuelta para ver a Ironhide

- Espera un momento…si es correcto lo que me estas diciendo entonces tu tienes novia Ironhide…

- ¿De que habla señor? -dijo ironhide pestañeando varias veces como signo de que no sabia de que hablaba el señor Hot Shot

-…pues de Jetfire, acaso tu no haces powerlinx con el o ¿no es así?

- Si así…es…-dijo mirando para arriba con un gesto de duda- entonces yo….¡¡¡TENGO NOVIA! -grito Ironhide al momento que se paraba emocionado de su cama- TENGO UNA NOVIA , TENGO NOVIA , TENGO NOVIA –decía mientras no paraba de moverse por toda la habitación , al saber que Jetfire y el eran novios

- Y USTED TAMBIEN SEÑOR HOT…-no pudo terminar sus palabras, al recordar lo que también le dijo Kicker hace unos instantes mirando al señor Hot Shot con una cara de desconcierto

- ¿Que sucede por que me miras así?

- Pero Kicker me dijo que, uno solo puede tener un solo compañero como novia

- ¿Y que sucede con eso?

- Pues que usted hace powerlinx con Roadblock (anteriormente Inferno) Rodimus, Dowshift y Prowl…

- Eh…si, tienes razón…si Kicker te dijo que solo podíamos tener una novia…Entonces yo

- Debe de terminar con tres de ellos para tener solo a uno como novia

- Pe…Pero estoy confundido Ironhide, acaso Dowshit no tiene como novia a Ovedrier, además Roadblock es como un hermano para mi….y Prowl ya tiene…como pareja a Rodimus….pero yo…

- Si es así, es Rodimus quien debe elegir con quien de los dos quedarse ¿No lo cree?-Ironhide se le acerco y tomo a Hot Shot de los hombros como alentándolo -usted debe luchar por el señor Rodimus.

- ¿De que hablas Ironhide? Para mi el señor Rodimus es un… buen superior…que bueno…

Es solo un buen superior y punto -dándose la vuelta para que Ironhide no notara lo rojo que estaba por aquellas palabras

- OH vamos señor, se que tal vez sea un novato pero eh notado como trata usted al señor Rodimus…

- No se de que hablas….-dijo Hot Shot cruzado de brazos aun de espaldas-

- Bueno píenselo… por que sino será Prowl el que será la novia de Rodimus para siempre

Hot Shot se dio la vuelta y vio como Ironhide lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno señor, debo dejarlo, debo de ir a visitar a mi novia

- Espera Ironhide, tengo unas preguntas para ti….

- Dígame, señor Hot Shot

- Primero, ¿Jetfire sabe que es tu novia?

- Eh…pues supongo que si….hacemos powerlinx

- Ya veo…sabes creo que deberías explicarle lo mismo que me explicaste a mi, para que, como te lo digo,… no lo tome por sorpresa….

- amm creo que tiene razón , además fue Kicker quien me dijo todo esto recientemente y dudo mucho que Jetfire lo sepa, aunque es muy inteligente y tiene las respuestas para casi todo…pero aun así se lo informare…

- Eso esta mejor Ironhide….ahora mi segunda pregunta es…-Hot Shot se acerco a Ironhide e hizo un gesto como señal de secreto, le susurro a sus receptores de audio – ¿Además de powerlinx que mas se hace con una novia?

- ... ¿uh? ¿Cómo que mas se hace?...pues…eso tampoco me lo explico Kicker, se tardo mucho en explicarme que era una novia, creo que el tampoco lo sabe- Pero ya se quien puede tener la respuesta!

- ¿Eh?...¿¿Quien? dímelo..

- ¡SALLY, la hermana de Kicker, la primera vez que escuche la palabra novia venia de ella…fue el mismo día del Grand Prix.

- Con que Sally….

- Espera señor Hot Shot ¿Ella no vino aquí ayer?

- Si, vino ayer con su madre, yo las traje-dijo Hot Shot

- Entonces podríamos preguntarle a ella…

- ¡Buena idea!...entonces vamos Ironhide, primero hay que saber todos los detalles para después informárselo a nuestras novias -dijo Hot Shot emocionado , sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-

- Así se dice señor Hot Shot, yo se que usted lograra estar para siempre con Rodimus-decía mientras se habría la compuerta de la habitación de Ironhide, para que ambos salieran-

- ¡¿Qué!….!silencio! ...solo transfórmate y avanza…-dijo un avergonzado Hot Shot-salieron hasta donde se encontraba el puente espacial, en las afueras de las instalaciones…

- Estas seguro que ella esta por aquí….

- Debe de estar, no creo que le guste esperar adentro con los científicos

- Entonces supongo que habrá que buscarla

- ¡TRANSFORM!-dijeron ambos saliendo de su modo vehículo a su transformación en robots.

Caminaron por unos minutos viendo por todas partes, tratando de ubicar a Sally

- ¡Señor hot shot! Ahí esta, ¡ahí!- dijo Ironhide señalándola- ¡¡Sally! ¡¡Sally! –gritó aun mas Ironhide.

Sally miro a ambos transformers y dio un gesto de saludo, estaba en un balcón de ciudad océano

-Tranquilo Ironhide ya nos vio- decía mientras caminaban hacia ella

- Hola chicos…

- Hola Sally…

- Veo que me buscaban –dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo- ¡bueno! aquí estoy díganme, ¿Que sucede?

- Bueno…-dijo ironhide que no sabia como plantearle la pregunta

- Bueno Sally, necesitamos preguntarte algo importante….bueno es un tema algo delicado y pues…

- ¿Y quieren que los ayude?….pues bien haré lo que pueda, pero primero deben decirme la pregunta, vamos no sean tímidos, díganle a Sally sus dudas que ella sabe todas las respuestas –dijo dándose palmadas en el pecho

- ¿Uh?...bueno lo que sucede es que… bueno, ¿Por donde comienzo?

- Ironhide escucho una vez que tu le decías a Kicker la palabra novia –dijo hot shot

adelantándose a Ironhide-

- ¿Novia?…ah pues si, lo decía por Maika, mi hermano es muy lento en esas cosas y una debe darle una mano con esas cosas ¿no, ja ja ja -dijo riendo-

- jejeje- rió falsamente Ironhide

- Pero… ¿Por que ustedes quieren saber que es una novia? – pregunto la chica poniendo cara de curiosidad

- ¡eh! Bueno… es que, este… ¿Como? ...ah!...-ambos no sabían que decirle a Sally-

-Pues a Ironhide se le ocurrió que podíamos ayudar a Kicker, para que tu sabes, para que se una con Maika, y por eso queremos saber que es exactamente una novia

- ¿Que a mi?-Hot Shot le metió un pequeño golpe con su codo a Ironhide y lo miro con una cara que decía"sigueme la corriente"-

- Si, los entiendo, como les dije hace unos momentos mi tonto hermano es tan tímido…pues bien tomen su lápiz y papel, que las clases particulares de Sally acaban de comenzar…juju.

- Bueno empecemos por lo básico -Hot Shot y Ironhide se acercaron mas a Sally, para no perder ni un detalle de la clase- Oigan necesito un poco de oxigeno podrían darme mas espacio

- ¡ah! Lo sentimos Sally -dijo Hot Shot-

-Sally antes que comiences, Kicker me explico que una novia era alguien con quien estarías unido de por vida, y que solo puedes tener una novia

- Vaya pues si al estar juntos de por vida se refiere a ser fiel, pues si me sorprende que mi hermano te haya dicho todo eso…

- ¿Ser fiel? -dijo Ironhide mirando a Hot Shot-

- Aja, no puedes tener dos o tres novias…eso esta muy mal, solo puedes tener una….

- Pero dime y si tu novia tiene otras novias, es decir que aparte de ti tiene más novias -pregunto Hot Shot

- Primero que nada, tu novia no puede tener novia, puede tener novios…es muy raro ver que una novia tenga una novia, vamos chicos deben ya tener en sus memorias muy claro que novia es igual a femenino como Arcee y novio es igual a masculino como ustedes, yo ya no debo explicarles eso… ¿no es verdad?

- Ah... claro que no, discúlpame es solo que me emocione… pero bueno si tu novia tienes otros novios a parte de ti…-Hot Shot esperaba la respuesta de Sally

- Entonces debes de hablar muy seriamente con tu novia, no es justo que te haga eso, debe elegir con quien quiere quedarse, además esta el hecho que eso es una traición, algo que claramente es muy difícil de perdonar…pero ¿Por que preguntas eso?... ¿acaso mi hermano...?

- No, no claro que no solo fue una pregunta al azar…

- Uhmmm- miraba a Hot Shot iba a preguntarle porque había preguntado eso pero Ironhide interrumpió haciendo que se olvide, lo que iba a peguntar

- Dime Sally, ¿Que mas se hace con una novia, sabemos que debemos de estar unidos con ella de por vida, ¿Pero que mas se hace?

- tranquilos, tranquilos les voy a explicar, pero eso si grábenselo bien para que se lo digan a mi hermano. Lo que se hace con una novia es algo que no se hace con un amiga… es darle mucho cariño y amor eso esta reflejado es su comportamiento, debe de ser detalloso, muy amoroso

- ¿Detalloso? ¿Amoroso? -dijeron al unísono ambos transformers-

- Así es, que tenga gestos hacia ella, que siempre le des pequeñas cosas que consoliden su amor, y amoroso bueno esta parte no creo que me entiendan, pero los humanos cuando tienen una relación seria pueden… ¿Como lo digo?…tocarse gentilmente…

- ¿¿¿Tocarse gentilmente?

- Es decir, que su amor puede verse reflejado en un simple toque de manos o en abrazos y ardientes besos ji ji ya quisiera ver a mi hermano haciendo eso con Maika

- Se que los besos son códigos humanos -dijo Hot Shot susurrándole a Ironhide

-para que me comprendan...acompáñenme les enseñare exactamente que es un beso- dijo Sally al escuchar los murmuros de aquellos transformers curiosos

- ¿A donde quieres que te acompañemos?

- Solo síganme quieren- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso

Ambos se miraron con desconcierto

- ¡¡¡Apresúrense! -dijo gritando ya alejada varios metros de ellos

- ¡Oye esperanos!

Después de caminar por inmediaciones de Océano city llegaron hasta la sala de audiovisuales .Los transformers entraron, mientras que Sally tomaba los controles y baja el monitor buscando un canal en especial

- Dime Sally ¿Por que nos has traído aquí? -preguntó Hot Shot

- Esperen unos momentos y lo verán

-que, que veremos?...dínoslo Sally…que cosa tenemos que ver?-pregunto un curioso Ironhide-

-ya se los voy a enseñar, vaya si que te ah afectado estar mucho tiempo con mi hermano ironhide

-uh?..Por que lo dices…

-no por nada…AHH! Ya lo encontré, miren !

Ambos transformers se acercaron al monitor…

-Sally aun no entiendo, que cosa debemos de ver aquí?

Mírenlo bien chicos…

Yo solamente veo que es un canal humano, eso que nos va a enseñar?

No es solo eso, lo que están viendo en estos momentos es una telenovela

Telenovela?

Así es aquí podrán encontrar las respuestas a todas sus dudas…

Hot shot y Ironhide , miraron de nuevo la pantalla, y vieron como dos humanos se besan y

Acariciaban…

(XDDD que wuebones…XDDDDDDD)


End file.
